Kimberly Ewart
Kimberly Ewart (born 1978) is a minor character in The IT Files. A Junior Vice-President with Stone Travel of Stone Enterprises, Kim works out of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency headquarters in London as a personal travel agent for the agency. Biography Kimberly was born in London, Canada, the younger daughter of a pilot and a tower controller. From her early childhood travel was a big part of Kim's life, learning more about geography and the world from her parents than school. Kim's schooling also involved taking French Immersion, thus by high school she was more fluent in French than a typical student that took it as a second language. One particular element from her French program that Kim took to was French proverbs, enjoying uttering them when she felt it was appropriate. Kim's other big passion was sushi, creating a school Sushi Club and being president of it throughout her high school years. During their childhood together Kimberly and her sister Kerena Ewart did not get along well, Kimberly left shocked when her sister elected to move to Houston, leaving their family behind. Kim's post-secondary studies took her to Victoria in British Columbia, where she majored in Tourism and Hospitality at Royal Roads University. After earning a bachelor's degree Kim worked for Stone Travel in Vancouver for two years before being transferred to Los Angeles. Kim was initially a bit overwhelmed, having to change from using the metric system when talking to clients, but she eventually made it work and managed to rise quickly. After Monica Stein returned from an absence she began building a new senior team and Kim was selected to become a Junior VP. Kim was assigned to work directly with Stone Travel's biggest clients, which eventually led her to being assigned as the official travel broker for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency. While once again forced to move, coincidentally to the London her hometown was named after, Kim found little trouble adjusting and set out to make some friends in her new home. When Sandy Vanholt used the Durga Hourglass and the Stillsville Camera to freeze time on a global scale Kimberly had been at ITEA HQ. Trapped, Kimberly was able to help Erika Stone contact Lucienne Christophe. Later as people in the building began to hook up, as they were trapped with little else to do and facing the possibility of never getting out, Kim helped everyone find a place to safely have sex or at least get some sleep. Michael Bradford took an interest in Kimberly, freezing her with Type-7 so she could keep him company. Later, after William Volt and Suzanna Ortiz-Volt were married, Kim and the rest of the non-essential personnel were frozen with Type-7, only unfrozen after time returned to normal. Personal Information * Current Age: 31 * Height: 5'4" * Weight: 112 lbs * Hair Color: Brunette * Eye Color: Hazel * Bra Size: 32A * Hypnosis Rating: 2 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Men * Favorite Food: Sushi Relationships Family * Kerena Ewart, Older Sister Friends * Monica Stein, also Boss * Joclyn Prescott, also Co-Worker * Lucienne Christophe * David Falk Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Wind and Sand * The IT Files: Richard's Dream * The IT Files: Lux's Hunt * The IT Files: Takahishi's Choice * Clockwork Crisis Parts 2 and 3 * The IT Files: Lucienne's Compensation * The IT Files: Colette's Downfall Trivia * Kimberly is based on actress Rachel McAdams, who was frozen in Doctor Strange. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The IT Files Category:Stone Enterprises